Wire cutting machines are known, which comprise a substantially cylindrical hub, and a number of filiform elements, each comprising an end portion connected to the hub, and each extending from the hub substantially radially; and the hub is connected to an output shaft rotated by an electric motor or combustion engine of the machine to rotate the filiform elements at high speed and so perform the desired cutting action.
On known cutting machines, the spin imparted to the filiform elements by the high rotation speed of the hub may be such as to detach the elements from the hub, thus resulting in injury to the user.